My Life as a DemiGod
by Live Dance and Hope
Summary: Allysa is a normal girl, or so she thinks, venture with her to find out that she is a demi-god. Alex, a well known player, finds her, will he learn to stick to one girl or will his player ways win out. Tratie as well, multiple POV's.
1. New Demigod

**Ok I know it has been forever since I updated, and I am really sorry, but I have been so busy with school. And I have been busy with my personal life. I had a very sad death in my family. But since my school is number seven in the nation. Whoo. I am going to be updating a lot more. Also it was kinda hard for me to update anyways because my mom grounded me from this sight. So sorry if you think that I am taking forever writing this beginning, and this is going to be a remake of the first chapter.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Alyssa's POV**

I was running home, screaming the whole five minutes. Not good because I began to huff and puff while running there. I had to get away from his house a quick as possible. Let's recap what happened shall we.

_Flashback_

_ Immediately after school my boyfriend Josh and I went to his house so that he could tutor me in algebra. Algebra confuses me on so many levels especially with the x and the y variable. We walked into his house, but as usual it was empty since his parents were on a business trip. Now I know what you are thinking, but Josh would never try anything funny. At least I thought he wouldn't. _

_ I sat on the couch, and waited for Josh to get back with the algebra book. I heard him coming back down the stairs, so I took out my algebra notebook. That when something strange happened. "Now Alyssa, I have you were I want you," Josh cackled evil his voice going down at least three octaves. Wow creepy._

_ Josh tackled me onto the couch and he started kissing me. Hmm, weird, I thought. I noticed something strange about the kiss, I began to feel really tired, as though he was draining me of my energy, that's when I knew something was wrong. I began to struggle with him, but his grip was like iron. Somehow I managed to bring my knee up and kick his chest sending him flying right off me. Also strange, I do not know my own strength, I thought. Then I began running to my house._

_Flashback over_

I am now at my door fumbling with my keys, because even though my dad is inside, he is scared of robbers, we have a lot of expensive stuff in our house. I managed to get the door open, and with fumbling hands I opened it and ran inside, and bumped into my dad. Fear flickered across his face as he realized that I had been running, and I am also sure the panic was clear on my face. "What happened to you Alyssa?" my dad bellowed.

I quickly explained my story as my dad profusely apologized. But what I really wanted was an explanation for what happened after I kicked him, what happened that I was to scared to even think about it, because after I kicked Josh he turned into a monster. Much like a _venti _that I read about in a Percy Jackson book. I told my dad that detail last stuttering, which is something I only do when I am extremely scared or worried. I heard my dad swear silently, and then he told me to go get my clothes ready, since we will be leaving as soon as I am done packing. I ran into my room, and I began throwing all my clothes into the bag, I packed my dresses, skinny jeans, short shorts, and cute shirts that flow off my body, and my tank tops that show off my sexy curves. I shoved other necessities into my suitcase and I slide down the the rail to my front door. I jumped into the car, and I demanded, "Dad give me an explanation for why all of this is happening to me."

"Alright, I suppose you do deserve an explanation." my dad declares slowly, "So you remember that I always told you those myths about the Greek gods, well, they are real. I know you don't believe me, but the camp I am sending you to will explain the whole thing. I realize that I should have sent you four years ago when you were ten, but I didn't want to lose you. I am sorry for the danger I have put you in for keeping you here with me. I am sorry that your mom had to take off to take her rightful place on Olympus, and most of all I am sorry I never told you that you are a demigod. I will also recognize that your scent would have attracted more monsters if you knew that you are a demigod. I am so sorry Alyssa, can you ever forgive me."

By this point my dad was crying, and so was I. " It is okay dad. I love you and I always will, despite what you do wrong. There is nothing in the world that can change that fact dad."

Then we arrived at the camp. I said goodbye, and I got out of the car. I began to trudge up the hill, already home sick, and when I was almost to the top I saw a super hot guy emerge from nowhere. Wow at least my time here won't be boring. He was wearing a fitted white t-shirt, and dark straight legged jeans. His dark auburn hair was tousled in a really sexy way. As I got closer, I got to see his eyes. Oh my gosh his eyes are so dreamy, and I wish I had my best friend Desi to gossip, and giggle with. They were the most wonderful turquoise blue. I think I could stare at his eyes all day, I wish I could get to know him, but I know I am not nearly as hot as him. Oh shit, he was coming over to me and he was getting closer and closer with each step.

"Hey. My name is Alexander, but just call me Alex. I am the son of Hermes. What is your name?" He brushing his bangs off his forehead.

"My name is..." I manage to get out before I blacked out.

Alexander's POV

That was the final straw for me. The moment I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me with Conner I was out. That was it I don't care how many times she would apologize to me, it would not matter because she would just go back and do it again. I swear, that girl is making me rethink this whole, I have to get a girlfriend thing. I began to to stalk off into the woods out side of camp. I am leaving forever I vowed to me self. I began scrambling down the hill, when I saw her. Her radiant honey blond hair cascading over her shoulders in natural curls. I know because Celia had natural curls. Then again Celia's hair was a dark brown with natural red highlights. Why am I even comparing her o Celia? This girl was a hotter than Celia. I began to walk to her, as it was obvious from the look on her face that she was new here. I planned many things to say to her that would get her to immediately like me, but she was so hot that I couldn't think straight, and the closer I got to her the worse it got.

"Hey. My name is Alexander, but just call me Alex. I am the son of Hermes, what is your name?" Either she was exhausted, or she was blushing. Out of nervousness I brushed my hair out of my face. "My name is..." she managed to choke out before, and I swear this, out of nowhere a minotaur came up from behind her and hit her on the head.

"Oh shit!" I screamed, while looking around for someone to help, the only people I saw were Katie and Travis, and they were making out by Thalia's tree. Thinking fast I began to fight the monster while yelling for Travis and Katie, "Travis! Katie! Come quick!"

They jumped apart, and began running for us. Katie being the daughter of Demeter began growing vines around the minotaurs legs. Slowly the grabbed his legs, so that he would not move fast and ruin the trap. When Katie arrived and saw the girl on the floor she started to fight the monster so that it would stay away from her when it fell. I watched in amazement as Katie tightened the vines and the minotaur fell slowly. I knew it would take more than that to bring the monster down, but it was a good start. Katie yelled, "Alexander, take the girl to the medical center, and get her to Will as soon as possible."

I grumbled, as Katie had called me Alexander, I hated that name, and picked up the girl. Wow I thought she is really light. Then I walked with her up the hill to Will the number one Apollo healer at camp. I walked into the medical center, and I put her gently on the bed. Amy the new Apollo kid walked in. "Oh hey Alex, I didn't see you there," She said, "So, ummm, what can I do for you?"

I so believed that she didn't see me, yeah right that girl has been stalking me ever since she got here, and it is super obvious that she has a crush on me. "I don't know Amy, maybe I could get Will over here to fix up this unconscious girl, that I carried all the way up here," I remarked sarcasm dripped out of the words. Sometimes I really wonder about that girl. She is so strange, especially that one time where she asked me to the Sadie's dance, and when I turned her down, began a kicking and screaming fit. I swear she is such a stalker.

"You carried _her _all the way up here," she scoffed, "No offense but that girl looks as though she weighs a ton."

"For your information I only asked you to do one thing for me, and that was to get Will over here so that he could help her recover. Okay. I do not like you, and I never will, you are just so, ahhh, Just go get Will for me Okay?" I practically screamed at her, but can you blame me, she is so annoying.

I could see in her eyes how bad that hurt, but she just turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. I could see her telling Will that there was a patient that needed his help. I saw Will nod, and he came closer to us.

"Hey Alexander, please tell me that it was not your fault that this cute girl is injured," He asked, and I guess I must have started blushing because, he said, "Oh I was kidding, Alex, this girl is not my type, and I already have a girlfriend."

"That obvious, huh?" I asked. Will nodded, and got to work, he checked her temperature, and opened her eyes to see if she had a concussion, I guess she didn't because then he went in to a cabinet and brought out some nectar. He let the girl drink it, and she opened her eyes, and for the first time I got to see their lovely blue-green color. I sent a quick prayer to Apollo for fixing the mysterious girl, and I thanked Will. I then got to wondering how this lovely girl got here, and who here godly parent was.

**Story over. I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to put in Katie and Travis POV's. It will take a little longer to update though. Also tell your friends to check out my story, because if I do not get more than 5 reviews, I will probably not continue. No point in continuing if no one is going to read my story. So get you friends to read my story. Also, I want to put new characters, so if you give me a description of what they look like, and their personality, and how old they are, and a name I will gladly put the first three characters you give me in my story.**

**Love Always,**

**Hope**


	2. First dates, and Sparks

**Hello People, **

** I will be trying to update at least once a week, or more, but since my school gives a crazy amount of homework, that might not be possible. I know that some of you really like my story, so if you want me to update sooner rather than later, review, review and review. I am proud to say I am happy right now with the reviews I am getting. Don't forget the Character descriptions, if you want one in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and unfortunately never will. But I do own Alyssa, and Alexander.**

Katie's POV

So this was our first date, that actually happened in the day time, so what. It was still romantic. We were currently canoeing in the water, and we had a picnic of croissants with ham and cheese, and Coke's which were rare here. For once I was grateful for my boyfriend, Travis, the son of Hermes. His pranks might be very mean, but I mean who can resist his deep brown eyes when he apologizes. I know for sure that I can't. I guess I must have zoned out, because Travis began to snap his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said sleepily, I guess I was zoned out, because Travis started laughing at my appalled expression, "What so funny?"

"Nothing, babe, its just I was telling you a story, and you kind of just stopped listening, and then when I got to a part, that I knew you would laugh at, you shook your head. Babe, what were you thinking about." He exclaims, pushing his auburn hair up and off of his face so that it was spiking up.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, and when he nodded in agreement, "I was thinking how much I love the way your lips were moving, and I couldn't stop myself from staring. I was wondering what it be like to kiss your lips again, considering, it is our first date from after summer break. I realized that we haven't had a single kiss since I got back." I pouted for effect. It works like a charm for Travis.

"Really, babe, that's the story you are going with, well fine by me because I agree." Travis leaned forward as if to kiss me, but he just pushed me off the boat, and jumped in after me.

"Travis," I screamed, "You are in so much trouble. I am going to kill you when we get to shore."

"Good I would love to be killed by you, honey" Travis smirked. "Let's go to shore, and see what happens, if you're good, maybe you will get what you want."

I splashed angrily back to shore, and found that Travis was right behind, me. "Oh my gods Travis, I don't know why I put up with you." I turned around when I got to shore, to see him pulling himself and his six pack out of the water. I remembered the day he asked me out, and what our first date was like. It was that day that we officially became a couple.

_Flashback_

_ I was in my cabin putting my stuff away. I had just got back from my summer break, and I was ready to take a nap when I was done packing. When you are 14 all you think about is sleeping. I was just about to crawl into my nice warm bed, when there was a sharp rapping at the door. I sat upright in my bed, a bit angry that my rest was being interrupted, everyone in my cabin knew that I liked my sleep, and was not to be disturbed until dinner. Oh Gods, I think, only one person that would try to bug, me. I shuffled up to the door, and I opened it with a lot of force, "Gods, Travis, what do you want?" I said grumpily, "I was trying to sleep."_

_ "I can see that. But, I, uhhh..." I noticed what he was carrying, a dozen roses, and a box of chocolates. "Katie, I, uhh, wanted to know if you would, umm, go on a date with me, maybe?" I looked into his deep brown eyes that were filled with hope. How could I say no?_

_ "Okay, Travis, one date, and if there are any pranks, at all, you will never have another date with me again. Got it,mister?" I saw him nod his head. _

_ "Here Katie, these are for you." Travis said handing them to me. "Don't forget to wear something pretty." He said with a wink._

_ I shook my head and closed the door, mentally face-palming for saying yes to a date with Travis. I was asking for trouble. I went back to bed, and woke up an hour before my date. I quickly brushed my teeth, and hair and headed out to the Aphrodite cabin, since I was good friends with Silena. I walked into the cabin reluctantly, especially since, I knew that the moment I walked in I was giving myself up as a testing dummy. "Hey, Katie," Samantha said, (do not call her that, she will kill you on the spot), "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_ "Hey, Sam. Not much, I just need a makeover, because I have a date with Travis, I was wondering if you and Silena could help?" I say. _

_ "Oh, Katie, I can't believe that you are finally going on a date with Travis. Oh my gods, this is so exciting. Yay, okay I will be right back with Silena. Just sit on my bed until I get back." Sam rushed off, and I caught some of what she was saying to Silena, "Katie...date...Travis..do...makeup...cut"_

_ Somewhere between that I heard, Silena, scream, but I ignored it. Oh gods what are they planning on doing to me. Silena walked into the room, her brown hair gleaming, "Well, well, well Katie, he finally asked you out and you finally said yes. I am so happy for you. You and Travis are the perfect couple, I am so glad you gave him a chance." she gushed. "Okay Sam, I am bringing Katie into the back."_

_ We walked into a room, and holy shit, it had a lot of clothes, makeup, and hair styling products. Silena and Sam got to work, Sam on my hair, and Silena on my makeup. I heard Sam cutting away at my long brown hair, I worked so hard to grow it out. Silena I saw from the corner of my eye, was getting even more beauty products, more than how many strawberries we grow, and we grow a lot of strawberries._

_~55 minutes later~ _

_ Sam and Silena, finally pulled the sheet off of the full length mirror to let me see what I look like. I can not believe it. I look like a model. I don't even know who I am anymore. The makeup, does not cover me, and give me a whole new look, but rather, it highlights my natural features. I look perfect, not that I need to for Travis, because, I do not like him at all. Well okay maybe a little. Then I looked at my dress, it was pale pink, and it floated down to right above my knees. It was strapless, and it had a heart shaped neckline. It was tight at the top, but it lowered into a loose skirt, perfect for outlining my curves in the right places. Now for my hair. My hair had been cut into long layers, and it was curled in a natural looking way. I also had some strawberry blond, accents in my hair. It looked gorgeous. "Oh thank you. Oh you guys, I love you. Thank you so much. How can I repay you?" I squealed._

_ I saw the devious look on their faces. "Tell us all about your date with Travis, what you did, how it went, and if he kissed you. Okay you are free to go, but me and the girls will take you so Travis, doesn't see how you look until your date." Sam stated simply._

_~2 minutes later at my house~_

_ I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Travis. He looked extremely handsome in his tuxedo. Oh gods, my head is getting dizzy. I heard, Travis gasp, as he comprehended how I looked, but I could not focus on that and being happy, I felt like I was going to faint. And I did, right into Travis' arms. _

_ I swam into consciousness, and I realized that I was in Travis' arms, and he was carrying me to our date. I put my arms around his neck, and I felt him stop. He wasn't even panting, He must be really strong for him to have carried me all this way, I mean, I know I am not fat, but still 92 pounds is a lot to carry. He looked down at me and smiled. "Hey how ya doing, Katie? I figured you would be alright, so I decided to carry you all the way to our date. Are you okay to walk, because if not it is only a few feet away, and I could carry you the rest of the way there. Oh and by the way, you look absolutely stunning."_

_ "I think I will walk, but thank you for the offer Travis." I say blushing, as I pulled my arms from around his neck, slowly lowering myself off of him. I really did like Travis carrying me bridal style, but I did not want him to think of me as a girly girl. Maybe I should have let Travis carry me, because unfortunately I was wearing a really cute pair of strappy silver heels, and it not exactly helping that this was the first time I had ever worn heels. Oh well suck it up Katie, I told myself._

_ We walked into a clearing, and I saw a really cliché dinner table, and I thought to myself, aww, how romantic of Travis, to do all of this for me. He pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down crossing my ankles like Sam told me I should. On the middle of the table there was a silver dish with our dinner on it. Travis opened it and there was a dinner of Chicken Alfredo. Yum, my favorite. How did Travis know? He served me some food, and put some on his plate and we sat down to eat. We continued to eat in silence until we were done. Travis cleared his throat, "Katie, I know this is our first date, and I know it might not have been much fun, but if you let me, I will make the rest of our dates fun. Katie, would you be my girlfriend?"_

_ "Travis, I love that you did all this for me, but I don't know what to say," I say, what was I doing, I have wanted to go out with Travis since I met him, and now I am turning him down, what is my problem. "Travis I-." _

_ I was interrupted by him kissing me. At first I didn't kiss back, but then I did, I mumbled against his lips, "Travis, I would love to be your girlfriend." I pulled back and I grinned at him, and I saw him do the same. Then as if pulled by a magnet we came together again, in a very long passionate kiss. We broke apart, and I said, "Travis, carry me home."  
>He picked me up, and began walking towards my cabin. I put my arms around his neck, and kissed his neck. He sighed happily, and when we got to my cabin he dropped me off with another goodnight kiss. I kicked off my shoes, and tore off the dress, and went to bed after brushing my teeth. I sighed contently, as I pictured how Sam and Silena would react.<em>

_Flashback over._

The memory was over once I felt Travis hug me from behind. "Come on Travis, let's go dry off at Thalia's tree." I ran off, the wind whipping my hair around. I reached Thalia's tree to see Travis right behind me. "So you decided to come, huh, I knew you couldn't' resist me."

"You know I can't. Babe, I told you a thousand times, you are too good for me, too sexy, too smart, too everything." He compliments, "So I guess, you deserve a kiss."

He leaned in, and just like our first kiss, it was magical, and perfect, in every way. I loved the way that we fit together perfectly, and I love the way that, our kisses get more passionate every time. "Travis, I love you." Oh my gods, I did not just say that, I know we have been going out for two years, but we still haven't said I love you, and I just did. In that moment, I realize that I haven't made a mistake because, Travis says it right back.

I begin to kiss him with even more passion, and I know that nothing can tear us apart. Nothing except for maybe Alex, who begins to yell, "Travis! Katie! Come quick!"

Travis and I jumped apart, and began to run towards Alex. I used my ability to make plants move at will to begin slowly around the minotaur that I saw. I had just reached the battlefield when I saw a girl that was knocked out. I began to fight the monster so that it was away from the girl when it fell. I tightened the vines and the monster fell slowly to the ground. "Alexander, take the girl to the medical center, and get her to Will as soon as possible." I screamed . I heard him grumble, and pick the girl up, but I just went back to fighting. I pressed my necklace and it turned into a sword. I began to stab at the monster, but I couldn't quite get to it. I began to wonder what Travis was doing, and why he wasn't helping me defeat this stupid minotaur. I mean really I getting tired of stabbing at the stupid creature. I began to be slow and clumsy with what I was doing, and soon the monster had a huge advantage over my usual careful self. It had me pinned to the ground, and I screamed, "Travis, where the hell are you. I am going to kill you for not being here for me. If I die, I am going to come back from the dead just to kill you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw what Travis had been doing. Unlike me he had a strategy for beating the crap out of this monster. Okay that was a first so I just watched as Travis stabbed it in the heart. The air around us exploded into golden dust. I hugged Travis, and we started for the medical center. "Don't think you are getting off easy for not being there for me, okay, although I do suppose you were there when it most counted, so I guess you are off the hook. For now" I stated.

"Okay," he said laughing. We walked into the medical center right after the girl woke up. Travis gasped, and he ran out of the room.

Travis's POV

I was nice and relaxed rowing the boat that help me and Katie. It was our first date back from summer vacation, and the weather was nice. Usually we do something really fancy when we get back from a break, but this time I suggested that we go canoeing, especially since the weather was really nice. I sat back and enjoyed the cool breezes that occasionally came to sweep the hotness out of the air. I stared at Katie, and looked at her long brown locks.

I got to fixing myself a ham and cheese croissants, with a drink of Coke, Katie's favorite. Katie and I weren't talking, and I was getting a bit bored that nothing was going on. "Katie, have I ever told you about the time when I stapled my finger?" I see her shake her head, so I take that as a cue to continue, "I was in second grade and we had just finished our reports about animal life. I was ready to hand mine to the teacher, but then she said to staple my papers with a stapler. So I grabbed the stapler that was on her desk, and quickly jammed the papers in, and punched down on it. I felt a stabbing pain, and I realized I had stapled my finger as well. I began to cry because it hurt so much. When the teacher had finally got my finger unstuck from the staple, I had blood all over my report about jellyfish. **(A/N Okay so you guys jellyfish is an inside joke between Katie and Travis the story goes like this, and this is the short version. Katie and Travis were on the beach, Travis was splashing around in the water and Katie told him to be careful for jellyfish because it was their season. Travis mocked Katie, and then he got stung by a jellyfish. Travis cried like a little girl and Katie laughed her ass off all the way to the medical center.) **Katie...KATIE." That is so weird, this girl would normally begin to laugh so hard at the mere mention of jellyfish. I began to snap my fingers in front of her face, to get her attention.

"Huh?" She says sleepily while slowly blinking her eyes. Oh thank the gods that no one was around to see that I had been talking to myself, then everyone would mark me as crazy. She looked really confused, so I started to laugh. "What so funny?"

"Nothing, babe, its just I was telling you a story, and you kind of just stopped listening, and then when I got to a part, that I knew you would laugh at, you shook your head. Babe, what were you thinking about." I tell her. I really wonder what she was thinking about.

"You really want to know," she asked me. I nodded my head, as I prepared myself for her lame excuse for what she was thinking about. Trust me I know that Katie lies when she is thinking about something. "I was thinking how much I love the way your lips were moving, and I couldn't stop myself from staring. I was wondering what it be like to kiss your lips again, considering, it is our first date from after summer break. I realized that we haven't had a single kiss since I got back." She pouted her full luscious lips. Well, she is lying to me so I should have some fun with this.

"Really, babe, that's the story you are going with, well fine by me because I agree." I say leaning forward. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the kiss that would never come. I pushed her over the edge of the canoe and jumped in after her.

"Travis, You are in so much trouble. I am going to kill you when we get to shore." She sputtered. She began angrily splashing her way to shore. I followed behind her with more precise movements. As not the let her know that I was there. When we got to shore she pulled herself out of the water, and she turned just in time to see me pulling myself from the water. "Oh my gods Travis, I don't know why I put up with you." She turned her self back around.

I came out of the water, and I hugged her from behind all of a sudden, I had a flashback of what happened on our first date, and how much trouble I went through to make it perfect. Although, if you ask me all of the work was worth it.

_Flashback_

_ Everyone had just been getting back from summer vacation.. I saw the one person I had been longing to see since she left. Oh how I had missed her radiant smile, and her snarky comments that she used only on me. I saw her exit the car and grab her bags. I wanted to go help her, but I knew that I was the last person that she wanted to see. I sneaked out of camp and ran a mile to the nearest store. I went there often enough for everyone to know me. "Hey Judy," I say to the cashier that is there._

_ I have known Judy ever since she came here, and she became like a sister to me. I always count on her for advice. "What's up Travis. What are you here looking for today?" She asks me._

_ "Oh Judy. I am looking to ask a girl out today, but I don't know what kinds of presents to buy her. What do you suggest?" I respond. I know it sounds like a weird question to ask Judy, but I have known all of her advice to be true._

_ "If I were a girl, which I am, I would want flowers and a box of chocolates." Judy answers. Wow she looks really confident that Katie will love her surprise. I have no doubt that she will knowing that Katie herself loves flowers. _

_ "Thank you!" I yell over my shoulder as I rush to get the items. I pick up a dozen roses, and a small box of chocolates. I come back to the counter, and I place my items there. Judy scans them up, and then applies the friends and family discount._

_ "$19.75." She says while handing me my stuff. "I hope that you get the girl to go out on a date with you" She yells as I run out of the store._

_ In my effort to get home faster I run. I couldn't risk having the chocolates melt on the way to Katie's cabin. As I reached the entrance to camp, I looked around carefully to check if anyone was lurking around waiting to catch me and I sneaked back in. I walked slowly to Katie's cabin, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later it swung open angrily to reveal a half-asleep Katie. She was dressed in cute short shorts, and a white camisole. Oops, I woke her up. Oh my gods she is going to murder me, but it was too late to back down now. "Gods, Travis, what do you want? I was trying to sleep." she says shooting me a death glare. _

_ "I can see that. But, I, uhhh...Katie, I, uhh, wanted to know if you would, umm, go on a date with me, maybe?" I manage to choke out. I stand there awkwardly as she shifts on her feet contemplating what to say to me. I begin to wonder if was a good idea to ask Katie. Then she finally decides to answer my question._

_ "Okay, Travis, one date, and if there are any pranks, at all, you will never have another date with me again. Got it,mister?" Thank the gods. I nod my head willing to do anything for her. This date is just the beginning, I hope. I wanted our first date to be perfect, and I wanted to go on many more dates with her. I guess that was why I was willing to do anything for her._

_ "Here Katie, these are for you. Don't forget to wear something pretty." I say as I leave with a wink. Oh wow, I got my swag back. Its just that there is something about the way Katie looks that makes me feel so attracted to her. It takes my breath away. I begin to saunter off to my cabin so I could set up the table. I looked at my watch to see how much time I had to set up the dinner. Okay one hour and thirty minutes. I can deal with that. I ran into my cabin and straight into Connor. _

_ "Watch it. I know you are in love and all, but that is no reason to be mean to your brother. Oh, and how did it go asking Katie out?" Connor I swear is like the Katy Perry song Hot and Cold._

_ "It went well. Thank you for asking. Katie actually said yes, so now I am on my way to set up our dinner table." I say shoving my brother to the side. I grabbed the bag that contained all of the date supplies, and headed out. _

_ I walked into the light clearing, It was perfect, there was a table that Connor and I had dragged in ages ago. We always came here to eat instead of eating with our brothers and sisters. I looked at all of the trees that were arranged in a perfect circle, and how the light came in through the branches in thin hollow beams. I love it here. I often come here when I am upset about something, like the time that my first girlfriend dumped me. This place was always comforting to me, and I knew that I would always have a place here. Shaking those thoughts from my head I grabbed the cloth, and shook it out for the table. After I placed the table cloth, I grabbed the candles and put them on the table. I set a lighter next to them that way I could light them right before I got Katie. The next thing I took out were the fancy china plates that I had inherited from my mother. The had a gold rim, and came with the shiniest utensils you have ever seen. Then I go back to my cabin to get the food and myself ready._

_ I opened my cabin door, and began to assemble the ingredients that I would need for the chicken Alfredo, I knew that was Katie's favorite meal because, well because I am a son of Hermes of course. I began to think about how fortunate I was to have had to take cooking classes a year ago. I mixed the ingredients, and put the chicken in the oven , and the Alfredo sauce on the stove, setting them both for 20 minutes._

_ I stepped into the shower, and quickly washed my hair and body. I stepped out, and I quickly dried my body off. I put on a pair of shorts and walked out to get the food out of the oven. I glanced at my watch. "Oh Shit." I only had 20 minutes to finish getting ready. "Monica, my favorite-est sister ever. Please come help me by mixing the chicken with the sauce and putting it in the silver tray please. I will pay you five dollars. Thanks."_

_ She shakes her head at me as she passes by to do what I asked her to. I pull on my tuxedo, and I quickly blow dry my hair with Monica's blow drier. I step out once I am done, and every one from my cabin smiles, and gives me a big thumbs up. I grab the silver tray and hurry up to place it where it belongs. Seven minutes left. I quickly light the candles and speed walk to Katie's cabin. I knocked on the door, and Katie answers it looking really gorgeous. Damn, she looks smoking in her pale pink strapless dress, and her hair was wavy, or is it curly, I don't know, I am a guy. It also has highlights in it. She looked extremely radiant, and when I was done with my analysis I gasped. I did it because of my late reaction, and I wanted her to know that I noticed that she looked really nice._

_ Suddenly Katie fainted, luckily, she fell right into my arms. I looked at her, and I figured she would be alright, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our date. She was really light, I mean its not like I expected her to be heavy or anything, just I thought that she would be a bit heavier. We were almost to the clearing, when I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I stopped so I could look down at her, and when I did I smiled, because I couldn't help it. This sexy creature had her arms around my neck. _

_ "Hey how ya doing, Katie? I figured you would be alright, so I decided to carry you all the way to our date. Are you okay to walk, because if not it is only a few feet away, and I could carry you the rest of the way there. Oh and by the way, you look absolutely stunning." I added that last part just in case she forgot that I had tried to subtly tell her that she looked hot. I wanted her to stay in my arms forever, but I knew that at some point I would have to put her down._

_ "I think I will walk, but thank you for the offer Travis." she says. Damn this girl is a tough one, but then I look at the way she is walking and I see that she is having trouble in her heels. I smile from behind her, and I continue walking. We walk into the clearing and I see her amazement in her body movements. Oh I pray to the Gods that she likes the food. I pull out a chair for her, and I push it in after she sits. I grab my own chair, and pull it out, but before I sit I serve portions of food for myself and Katie. We ate our food in silence, but I think that Katie enjoyed it. Then when we were done I cleared my throat giving her a warning that I was about to speak. "Katie, I know this is our first date, and I know it might not have been much fun, but if you let me, I will make the rest of our dates fun. Katie, would you be my girlfriend?" _

_ I look at her. She looks so conflicted right now. Oh gods, I hope that I didn't ruin our relationship. Then she speaks, why is it that she always leaves me in suspense. "Travis, I love that you did all this for me, but I don't know what to say. Travis I-." _

_ I cut her off. I just had to I didn't want to know what she was going to say, I just needed her to know how much I loved her. It took her a second to start kissing me back, and then after fifteen more seconds she mumbles against my lips, "Travis, I would love to be your girlfriend." She pulled away from me and smiled shyly, and I smiled back. Then we were both leaning in for another kiss, a very long kiss I might add. When we pulled apart, and it was late, Katie said, "Travis, carry me home."_

_ I picked her up again and I felt her arms wrap around me neck. She craned her head up to kiss me on the neck and I sighed contentedly. I reached her cabin, and I slowly put her down. I gave her a sweet good night kiss and I left towards my cabin, barely having enough time to change and brush my teeth._

_Flashback Over_

"Come on Travis, let's go dry off at Thalia's tree." Katie challenges me. She sprints off, and I follow her, keeping a close distance behind because I did not want the wind to whip her hair around in my face. "So you decided to come, huh, I knew you couldn't' resist me." Damn that girl basically reads my mind, but that is my girlfriend for you.

"You know I can't. Babe, I told you a thousand times, you are too good for me, too sexy, too smart, too everything. So I guess, you deserve a kiss." I say truthfully, because I believe in all of those things, because I know that she is too good for me. I leaned in and I kissed her.

This kiss set fireworks off in my head. This was our most passionate kiss yet, and it made me feel extremely happy, and yet I can not describe it with out seeming like a girl, so I will just leave it at the fact that it was passionate. "Travis, I love you," I heard Katie mumble against my lips. Then I feel her freeze up like she said something wrong. Without even thinking about it for a second longer I say it back, and I know that I fixed everything, and that somehow this kiss is even better than the one before.

That when I hear it. Alexander my stupid brother having to mess everything up. "Travis! Katie! Come quick!" I hear him yell at us. Katie and I were jolted away from each other as we began to dash towards Alex. I can see that Katie is using her magic powers to make plants grow, to grow a vine around the what I can now clearly say is a minotaurs legs. I on the other hand am already fumbling with my bracelet so that my sword will be out and I can use it. I see Katie charge the monster and keep it away from a girl, I can't see her too well because I am far from the battle, but I hear Katie yelling something at Alex, as she tightens the vines and trips the monster.

Unfortunately that is not enough to keep it away from her, because it gets back up and she makes feeble attempts to stab it. Soon the minotaurs has got her pinned and I can hear her yelling at me. "Travis, where the hell are you. I am going to kill you for not being here for me. If I die, I am going to come back from the dead just to kill you." I can hear how scared she is, so as the monster is raising its hands to deliver the final blow, I come up from behind it and stab it with my sword straight in the heart. Gold dust flies every where, and makes me look all shiny like a girl does.

Katie and I walk off towards the medical center to see the girl who started this whole mess. We hugged each other for a brief moment glad to be alive, but right after Katie looks me in the eye and says very seriously that, "Don't think you are getting off easy for not being there for me, okay, although I do suppose you were there when it most counted, so I guess you are off the hook. For now"

"Okay." I said laughing because the fact that my perfect girlfriend was going on about how I should be let off easily, but then how I shouldn't because I almost wasn't there in time, and the how I should because I was there when it counted most. Whatever, I can deal with her craziness.

We walk into the medical center hand in hand, and I look at the girl that we rescued, I gasp and run out of the room. No it can't be her. It is impossible for her to even be here right now. And I know because I saw her eyes, and they are the exact same color, and the exact some facial features. Yet here she was in out camp. I refuse to believe it this must all be a mind trick. I haven't told anyone about her, and yet she was still here, I could not comprehend. Yes, don't get me mistaken, I was extremely happy that she was here, it was just that she shouldn't be here. There is a place that she should be, especially since the last time I saw her she was dead...

**Ooh Cliffy, sorry guys I felt obligated to leave you hanging there. So Anyways don't forget to review, and once again sorry for updating late but like I said school is very important. Well DON"T FORGET ABOUT THE CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS, FIRST THREE IN GET A PLACE IN MY STORY. Leave reviews about who you think the girl is, and until next week. **

**Love,**

**Hope**


	3. I died, wait What!

**Hey People,**

** Hah, I am alive. I am so sorry, it has been weeks since I have updated, and I know that you are all probably really sad. I am sorry, I had finals last week, and I just got ungrounded today. Yay. Okay, so there is still one character spot open and I also forgot to add that I need the godly parent with the descriptions. **

** Shout outs to gogreen216 and Huntress4455, they have awesome characters that are to be in this story. Don't Forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Alyssa: Hey new people that I just met, you do the disclaimer.**

**Mary: I...uhh can't, too shy, I don't know these people. *blushes***

**Alyssa: How about you Jamie?**

**Jamie: I have stage fright.**

**Alyssa: Okay then. Alex, will you.**

**Alex: Only because you asked me to. Live Dance and Hope does not own Percy Jackson, only me, Alyssa, and the plot. *smiles***

** On to the story.**

Alyssa's POV

I opened my eyes to a really bright light, the taste of my favorite coffee lingered in my mouth. Yum, reminds me of the good times. I blinked a couple of times and realized that there were two people in front of me, Alex and some blonde kid. Alex's eyes were searching mine, and he seemed very concerned for me. I stared into his, not one of us wanting to break the spell, but the blonde kid seemed to want to. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Will," Alex says, sounding very annoyed, as he turns around to look at him.

"Sorry, but I have to ask her some questions." Will says. "What is your name?"

"My name is Alyssa."

"How old are you?"

"13 going on to 14 on August 3."

"Who would be your godly parent?"

"My mother."

"Okay, that's all the questions that I have for you. You are free to go, I will have Alex show you to your cabin where you will be staying until your mother decides to claim you." Will says.

Alex looks at me, and his turquoise eyes make my blue-green ones melt. I lower my eyes sad that I had to break the spell. I know for sure that I am blushing, so I don't look up. Alex "Hey, hey Alyssa, there is no need to be shy, I am a good, nice gentlemen, okay? Chillax."

"You know I should so..." I personally hate the word chillax, it is such a stupid word, why chill and relax, I mean they basically mean the same thing right? I am cut off by the door swinging open. I look up to see who it is. I see a girl, and she is hanging over some boy, and they are laughing. Probably a couple, I think. The boy looks up and meets my eyes, he gasps.

I would recognize those emerald green eyes anywhere. I see him run out the door, and I begin to cry. I can't help it, it has been six years since I last saw him, and I can't blame him for running out on me. I should not even be here, I should be dead, I mean that is how he saw me last. It was a mistake, a huge mistake. I do understand though why he wants to leave, he probably wants some time to think, I would to if the friend I thought was dead showed up randomly. His girlfriend looks at me, and then at the door.

"I should probably... I should go after him, make sure he is okay." She says. I nod and she exits the room.

Now Alex is staring at me funny. I feel bad, this is all my fault. Well no, it was the stupid idiot that hit me, that's whose fault it is.

_Flashback_

_ I was seven and he was eight, we were best friends and neighbors. We spent every waking minute with each other. One day, Travis and I decided that we would go to our favorite park and climb up into our tree house. I loved to go there, but Travis had some homework to finish up so he told me to go ahead with out him. I left the house, and I went to the road. I looked both ways before I began to cross the street, there was a drunk driver, and he came out of no where and hit me. I died._

**A/N Okay, I know this flashback is really short, but she can't remember much because she has a concussion.**

_Flashback Over_

I know that some how I have to help Travis understand that it was not his fault that I died. I mean I do know that I was sent to the hospital after and that I went into a coma, but I have no idea what happened to Travis. I came back to reality, and noticed that Alex was once again looking very concerned for my health.

"Alyssa, what was that all about?" Alex asks me. I ignore his question.

"Will am I safe to leave the hospital, or medical center, where ever I am with out someone to help me?" I say, not meeting Alex's eyes for a reason, I know that if I look at him I will spill my whole story, and I do not want to do that just yet.

"Yeah," Will says, and with that I hop out of my bed, and I walk out the door. My legs honestly feel like jello, but I do not want any sympathy from anyone. I notice that someone is walking behind me, it is not like they are walking with heavy tread, but I have a really good sense of hearing. I turn around to find Alex. He begins to blush.

"I caught you red handed." I say to him causing him to blush even more. "What are you doing following me?"

"Alyssa, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay, and I am pretty sure that you would not be able to find Travis because lets face it, I know him better than you." He says really cockily. Oh, if only he know how well I really know Travis, although it has been six years.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can find him with out your help. Alexander." I say adding his full name just for effect, and it works I can see that he is steaming now.

"Oh, so loser gets to do what?" Alex says, and suddenly his eyes light up. "If you lose, you have to give me a kiss on the lips, for at least a minute."

"And if I win, I get to have you be my slave for a day, and why at least a minute?" I add.

"Because I am an amazing kisser." He says. Oh god, or should I say oh gods now. I do not want to have my first official kiss with this dork because of a bet, well, at least he is very handsome.

I began to look, the first place that I look is the one I know Travis is most likely to be at, the ocean. I run out to sea, did I mention that the day is really hot, it is the months leading up to summer, and by that I mean June. I ran all around getting my feet wet, and still no Travis. I went around to the stables thinking that he might be there, because if I recall correctly Travis loved horses. I hear behind me Alex laughing, but I don't say anything, knowing that if I do I will regret it. I open every stall, and I look inside one to find a girl hiding out with a horse. She has really pretty brown hair with a streak of red that I think looks deadly, it is also up in a ponytail. She is wearing blue Puma shorts, and the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that I see on everyone, but on her build it looks really cute because she looks athletic, and only an inch taller than me. On her feet are a really cute pair of Nikes, though I really don't like Nikes unless I am working out.

"Hey Jamie," I hear from behind me. Alex oh well at least now I know her name. "We were looking for Travis, have you seen him?"

"Can't say I have. Who is the new girl?" She says, not really looking at me, but focusing on Alex, which bothers me.

"I can talk for myself, and my name is Alyssa." I snap, before Alex could even get his mouth open. I hate it when I feel like people are ignoring me and talking about me in third person when I am right there in front of them.

I storm out of the barn before the girl can say anything, and I leave and head towards the Camp store, I know Travis likes to raid those.

He's not there, in fact he is not any where that I look. I have been ignoring Alex, but it is hard not to notice his presence, especially when every person we see, he has to talk to. It bothers me so much. Wait... I hear something, someone crying. I think it is coming from the woods. I look around, and I find...

**Hehe, sorry about the cliff hanger. Okay so I know that my chapters are short, but tell me would you rather have them short, and then I update them more often, or longer and I update them less. I could to All POV's at a time, or two, or one tell me which. Wow, I feel really bad that it is such a short chapter, but I am already working on Alex's POV, so yeah. I love you all, and thank you for reviewing. Oh, and also I will have a poll up or you can just review, but would you rather have Alyssa find Travis or not, who should win the bet, Alyssa or Alex. Don't forget about the character descriptions. Review, review, review.**

**Love,**

**Hope**


	4. Reunions, and Kisses

**Hey People,**

** OMG, I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever, I had a major writer's block until last night, especially working on Travis' part, and how he is affected by Alyssa's return. Really random considering that Travis' POV, is not in this story, but sometimes, I work on his part because it comes to me naturally. I was also not home, so I had no way to see my story, and what I had written. Oh, and since no one voted on my poll, I had no way of knowing who was going to win the bet, but whatever, I am decided now. You will see, I also decided that I will do two POV's at the same time, which may mean that I am updating every other day, or every day, depending on the plot line. **

** To Huntress4455 I know I said I would add your character last chapter, but she will be introduced in this chapter. Just saying, but she will have a major role in future chapters. On to the story.**

Alyssa's POV

I was sure that I heard crying, but as soon as I heard it, the noise stopped. I kept poking around in the trees, until I found the source, which happened to be a girl. She was trying to make herself stop, but by the way it sounded, she was too upset to stop. I looked at Alex, and nodded. He seemed to understand as he smirked, and walked to the edge of the forest.

"Hey, my name is Alyssa, what is your name?" I ask the crying girl. She looks up, obviously shocked that I decided to say anything.

"M-my n-n-name is-s m-Mary, and-d I-I-I am d-daughter of a-Athena." She said, choking on her words. I wonder what happened.

"Mind telling me what happened Mary?" I asked her as I took a seat next to her on the log that she was sitting on. She shook her head, and got up, that's when I noticed how long her black hair was, it was down to her waist. She looked like an athlete, and she was kind of tall too.

"Thanks for your concern," She said, once her tears were gone. I think, that she will be a good friend to have."I appreciate it, maybe, when I am ready, I will tell you what happened." With that being said she left.

I sighed, and I got up. I had looked everywhere for Travis, and still no sign of him. I do not want my first kiss to happen this way, but I need to find him. I need to know what happened after he disappeared, and where he went. I emerged from the woods to see an overly joyed Alex. I groaned. "Lead me on to Travis, Alex." I say

"Don't worry, Alyssa, I know exactly where to find him." He says, and I know that he is making fun of me. Jerk! He leads me through the forest, and to clearing. I see a table, and Travis and his girlfriend talking.

"Travis." I cried, "I missed you so much." He looked up at me, and I can see in his eyes that he missed me too, he runs up to me, and gives me a huge hug, and spins me around. I start laughing, and crying, so happy that I found him at last.

"Hey, Alyssa, I thought that I would never see you again, I though that you were dead. I thought that it was my fault that you died." He says, and I have to agree, from what my dad had told me, the paramedics had made it quite clear that I was most likely not going to make it. I had died, and they also had restarted my heart, I was quite fortunate that someone had called 911 immediately. "Katie, come here, meet my sister from another mister."

"Hey I am Alyssa, and I think you have known my brother from another mother for a while already. Nice to meet you Katie." I say politely, the way that my father taught me when I was very young. I look at Katie, and I see in her eyes that she thinks that I will be a threat for her and Travis, that maybe we might have a love affair. I inwardly laugh, knowing that my relationship with Travis is strictly platonic, and we would never be in love. I also already know not to even think about going out with a guy that has a girlfriend unless you want the name Slut plastered to you your back, I know it happened to an unpopular senior at my former school.

Katie, opens her mouth to say something to me, when the dinner bell rings, she closes her mouth thinking better of what she was going to say, and we all head to the tables. Alex gives me a meaningful look, and I whisper "Which is better, now or during dinner."

"Dinner, definitely dinner." He says with a smile, "And since we will kiss later on, might as well hold hands into camp right?"

"Right." I say, as his hand grabs my small one. I smile to myself, his hand fits perfectly into mine, and I think we make a very cute couple. Or would since we are not dating, but who am I kidding, I have only known this guy for 12 hours, now is not the time to even think about making a move on him. We walk in, and I can hear the whole Aphrodite cabin sigh, glare, and look pleased that we walk in holding hands...

I turn to Alex, "Come here." I lean in turning my face up to meet his, as he brings his arm around my waist to pull me in closer. I drop his hand, and put my arms around his neck, as we close the space between us. Suddenly, my heart is beating so fast, I can't help it, his kiss is so intoxicating. I want more. WAIT, no I can not let him have the satisfaction, I have been distracted, but I put a timer on my watch right before we kissed, it beeps, and I pull away and smirk at him. He smirks back, and we go and get our dinner.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I stare into her lovely eyes, and we start a staring contest, unfortunately for me Will cleared his throat, telling us not very subtly, I might add, that he wanted to speak. "Yes, Will," I say trying to place as much venom as I can into my tone.

"Sorry, but I have to ask her some questions." Will says. "What is your name?"

"My name is Alyssa."

"How old are you?"

"13 going on to 14 on August 3."

"Who would be your godly parent?"

"My mother."

"Okay, that's all the questions that I have for you. You are free to go, I will have Alex show you to your cabin where you will be staying until your mother decides to claim you." Will says. Until I heard my name I had not been paying attention to what they were saying, or not caring that much after I learned her name, and how old she was. That was good for me because she was my age.

"Hey, hey Alyssa, there is no need to be shy, I am a good, nice gentlemen, okay? Chillax." I say, I just lost my swag by saying chillax, why, that is the stupidest word ever.

"You know I should so..." Alyssa says. I wonder if it was something that I did or said. I guess I will never know because she got cut off by the door swinging open revealing Travis, and his girlfriend Katie. He looks up, and into Alyssa's eyes. He gasps and runs out of the room. Right after he leaves I hear Alyssa sobbing. What the hell was that all about?

Katie looks really nervous, and scared. Her boyfriend has never once bolted from a room, so I can't blame her. "I should probably... I should go after him, make sure he is okay." Katie says, I can sense that she wants to stay and hear what the girl has to say, but Travis is her priority. I see from the corner of my eye Alyssa nod, and Katie, slowly backs out of the room as if a sudden movement will get her hurt. I turn to face Alyssa, I scrunch my brows together, and give her a look. She looks away to Will, and purposely ignores me.

"Alyssa, what was that all about?" I ask, no response. It must be really bad if she won't tell me anything. Not that I expected her, especially since I just met her, and she has no idea if she can trust me, but I just thought for a moment that my good looks would be enough to get it out of her... I am too cocky.

"Will am I safe to leave the hospital, or medical center, where ever I am with out someone to help me?" Alyssa says. I can not stand it, I will just follow her where ever she goes. I have very quiet footsteps so it is doubtful that she will know that I am following her. I have made up my mind, missed what Will said, and I see her stand up. She looks really shaky, but like she is just going to walk it off because she doesn't want attention. Oh, I know her type, she's the kind that like to be independent but really need the help, kind of like Katie, don't tell her I said anything though because she will kill me if she finds out that I think of her like that.

She leaves, the door swinging behind her, and I follow, as the door is swinging, so she wont be able to hear me. After she is down the stairs, and starting to walk she turns around and says, "I caught you red-handed." I blush. "What are you doing following me?"

"Alyssa, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay, and I am pretty sure that you would not be able to find Travis because lets face it, I know him better than you." I say. Why, just to anger her, because that is what us sons of Hermes do, we annoy the shit out of people. I can literally see the steam coming out of Alyssa. I have her mad.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can find him with out your help. Alexander." She just called me Alexander, my full name that is so horrible, I hate it. Now I am pissed, but then she made a bet with me.

"Oh, so loser gets to do what?" I have an idea, pretty devious, but if I want her to fall in love with me it is the only way. "If you lose, you have to give me a kiss on the lips, for at least a minute."

"And if I win, I get to have you be my slave for a day, and why at least a minute?" I grin, I knew it, typical girl move. Having a slave. I know only girls, would but whatever. I know she will need my place, especially since Travis has changed so much since being with Katie. He grew emotions, and he stopped pranking so much. If I remember correctly he would be in that meadow where he had his first date with Katie... I know so cheesy.

"Because I am an amazing kisser." I say, to answer her question, I have an amazing mind because I can multitask.

We head out, she goes to the beach, the horse stalls, where she gets very mad at Jamie. Jamie, it turns out thinks that she would be a cool friend just because of her attitude and how she was not afraid to speak her mind. I liked that too that she spoke up for herself when she was being ignored. Then she goes to the camp store, then she looks everywhere else but the woods, which is where he is hidden. I saw so many people, and I stopped to talk to many of them, just to annoy her. I know how to get under people's skin. We are at the edge of the woods, when she hears something. I don't hear anything, so I just go along with her. She goes in and she finds Mary, crying. Woah, Mary is crying, she is usually such a strong girl. Alyssa nods at me from the log, where she is trying to comfort Mary. I smirk, and head to the edge of the forest to wait for her. She emerges a few minutes later, and says, "Lead me on to Travis, Alex."

That was all to easy. "Don't worry, Alyssa, I know exactly where to find him." I say. I lead her to the meadow, where I find Travis and Katie sitting on the table talking.

"Travis! I missed you so much." Alyssa cries. Travis looks up, and so does Katie, but she does not look very happy to see her. He jumps off the table, and gives her a hug. Then he starts spinning her around. She starts laughing, obviously happy that she found him.

"Hey, Alyssa, I thought that I would never see you again, I though that you were dead. I thought that it was my fault that you died." Travis says, ""Katie, come here, meet my sister from another mister." That made me feel so much better, I thought that they had a relationship where they went out or something, but from Katie's expression she didn't trust them.

As she walked up I whispered, "Don't worry, about them, Travis is in too much love with you to see another girl the way he sees you."

"Hey I am Alyssa, and I think you have known my brother from another mother for a while already. Nice to meet you Katie." Alyssa says, she and Travis are still hugging, and spinning, but they have slowed down considerably. Katie opens her mouth to say something but the dinner bell rings. Travis lets go of Alyssa, and he grabs Katie's hand and they walk out to dinner. I walk up to Alyssa, and match her pace. I look at her and give her a meaningful look. "Which is better now, or during dinner?"

"Dinner, definitely dinner." I say, and I can't help the grin that comes to my face. I am embarrassed to say this but I feel as though I have to, just to get our relationship to progress. ""And since we will kiss later on, might as well hold hands into camp right?"

"Right." I barely hear her say. I grab her hand, she has really small hands. We walk in and the whole Aphrodite cabin sighs at the thought of a new couple. "Come, here." Alyssa says.

She leans her face up to me. I put my free arm around her waist, and pull her in closer to me. Alyssa lets for of my head and puts her arms around my neck. I sigh, and I close my eyes as I close the distance between us. Her lips are so soft, and she tastes like cookie dough, and coffee. Mmmm, I hear a beep, and she pulls away from me and smirks. I smirk back, and we go and get our dinner.

**So what did you think I had a fun time writing this chapter, and to be honest, I think Travis, and Katie's Chapter can be up later on today, if I get five reviews. I am not asking much... please for me... Oh, and I have polyvore, and if you would like to see Katie's outfit from her first date with Travis, I will have it up to see just copy and paste this link in your browser ( my_life_as_demigod/set?id=52390438)****. Yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just to let you know I will not get them together. I STILL HAVE ONE MORE CHARATER SPOT OPEN. PLEASE, MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND SUBMIT A CHARACTER. Review.**

**Love,**

**Hope**


	5. Jealousy and Dresses

**Hi People,**  
><strong>Fifteen reviews, not bad, but we can do better, the whole reason I have not posted is because no one has reviewed, I think I may have gotten two reviews, come on people we can do better, and I still have one spot for character submissions, well on to the story, don't want to keep you waiting. OH, and the LINE BREAKS ARE JUST TO SEPARATE THE PARAGRAPHS AND STUFF. I am having computer issues.<strong>

Katie's POV

* * *

><p>"I should probably... I should go after him, make sure he is okay." I say, and I back out of the room. I know I should probably be really worried, and I am, but I would like to hear what that girl has to say. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about her. I walk slowly to the place where I know Travis will be hiding. In the meadow where we had our first date, he comes here often after fights with me or his brother.<p>

* * *

><p>I see Travis, sitting alone by himself on the table, he has his hands on his head, with his head bowing down, I take one more step, and he looks up at me. I can see from his face that he has been crying, but why. My only instinct is to think that he and that girl went out or something, well no because that's impossible, but maybe they would have become a couple if Travis hadn't come to camp. "Hey Travis," I finally say, "You want to talk about it." I have made my voice soft, like I am talking to an injured animal.<p>

* * *

><p>He nods, and begins his story. "We were like brother and sister. She was my best friend..." He continued his story, and went on to say how one day, when they were 7 and 8, he had some more homework than usual, so when Alyssa suggested that they go to the tree house, he said he would meet her there. He finished his homework, and he stepped outside to see Alyssa get hit and run. He ran inside the house to call 911, within minutes they were there, he was walking by the ambulance when he heard a paramedic say that she died. He grabbed Connor and together they ran away, only to almost die, and be brought to Camp by the Hunters of Artemis.<p>

* * *

><p>"End of my story." he whispers, "Until just now I though she was dead." He chokes on his sobs. It breaks my heart to see him so sad. I came up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, baby, I am so sorry, I had no clue, you never told me." I cry, which is true, he never breathed a word of this to me. I thought we had told each other everything, so this kind of angered me.<p>

* * *

><p>"I found it too painful to bring up babe, I should have told you though. I thought I had killed her, well no, for years I blamed myself for her death, I wished that I could go back in time and have her wait for me. The guilt, it had eaten me a live until today, you have no idea how much relief I have Katie, I feel free..." This made me feel a lot better about him not saying anything in the first place. When he suddenly stopped I looked up and I saw Alyssa and Alex, standing there.<p>

* * *

><p>"Travis. I missed you so much." Alyssa cries. Travis, looks up, and runs to her. He gives her a hug, and he starts spinning them both around. Something I thought he only did with me. Alyssa starts laughing, and that is what gets to me. Her laugh is so genuine, to describe it is impossible, but he makes her happy, and she makes him happy. I hope nothing romantic is going on between them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alyssa, I thought that I would never see you again, I thought that you were dead. I thought that it was my fault that you died." Travis begins, "Katie, come here, meet my sister from another mister."<p>

* * *

><p>Well if he is calling her that then obviously there was no romance involved, but still with pretty girls like her you can never be too sure. I walk up and passing Alex he whispers, "Don't worry about them, Travis is in too much love with you to see another girl the way he sees you." I must admit that his comment made me feel a lot better about Alyssa.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey I am Alyssa, and I think you have known my brother from another mother for a while already. Nice to meet you Katie." Alyssa greets me. She and Travis are still hugging and spinning really slowly. I open my mouth to speak but the dinner bell rings and I close it. Travis slowly sets Alyssa down, and he grabs my hand and we head off to get dinner. I notice Alyssa and Alex are behind us so as we are grabbing dinner I turn around and I see them kiss. I tug on Travis' arm, and he turns around.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my Gods. I am going to kill Alex the moment we get in the cabin. He is going to get it for messing with my little sister." Travis growls. Oh it is so cute to see him get protective of Alyssa, and it also calms my suspicions of her. Travis calms down a bit, and we head to the tables. I dump some of my chicken Parmesan into the fire pit, and I send thanks to Demeter for the good crops today, thanks to the other Gods for the minor things that happened today.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bye Travis, see you at the campfire later on." I say as I give him a quick peck on the lips, and I saunter off to my table. I sit down, and I see Alyssa walking with Alex to the Hermes table, she sits next to Alex and Travis and soon I see them laughing hysterically. Oh how I wish I knew what they were laughing about. I turn back to my food, and I almost finish it when I hear claps, and wolf whistles. I turn to Miranda and ask, "What is going on?"<p>

* * *

><p>"The new girl is a daughter of Aphrodite." She replies with a sniff. We don't particularly like the girlishness of their cabin, though they have helped us on several occasions, they are still very rude towards us. I turn towards Alyssa and I see her in a really pretty dress. It is strapless white, and it suits her perfectly. Her hair is curled to perfection and her bangs look perfect. She is also wearing a pair of gold heels that look really tall. She just stands there and looks at Alex, not knowing what to do. I chuckle as I finish my dinner and head to my cabin for some peace and quiet.<p>

* * *

><p>Travis' POV<p>

* * *

><p>I ran to the meadow, knowing it was the only place I would be alone for a bit before Katie found me. I cried, and cried. I never thought that I would see Alyssa again. Sure I was happy, but I needed some time to think. It was a lot to take in that my sister, not really, was back. I had always blamed myself for her death, and now that she is back I can let go of all the false guilt that I had built up inside of me. I guess I should start from the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>We were like best friends. She was like the sister that I never had. I always had her to be there for me, I mean I have Connor, but he was always to busy playing video games to be much fun. Alyssa and I met while on a camping trip when she was four and I was five. We talked and soon after we became inseparable, our parents began to talk and they found out that we were next door neighbors. Since then we spent every waking moment with each other. When we started school, our parents asked for us to be in the same combo class every year. The teachers had always sat us next to each other, knowing that if we were apart there would be trouble. I was always so protective of her, I was the only one that was allowed to boss her around. I remember one day I had to use the restroom, so I left Alyssa alone for a little while, and when I came back a little boy had pushed her down. I punched that boy in the nose for hurting my little sister.<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled remembering all the good times that Alyssa and I had, and when I looked up I saw Katie staring at me. ""Hey Travis, you want to talk about it?" Katie asked me. I nodded my head<p>

* * *

><p>"We were like brother and sister. She was my best friend..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>One day I had more homework then usual, and Alyssa was getting a bit impatient with me. "I want to go to the tree house already Travis," she whined.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Alright Alyssa, I am almost done, how about you get a head start and I will meet you at the tree house in a couple minutes." I tell her, but for some reason I feel a bit uneasy letting her go, but I shrug the feeling off, and try to concentrate on finishing my homework.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Bye Travis," I hear Alyssa call from downstairs as she shuts the door, and leaves the house. I finish up my homework, and I run down the stairs, and straight out the door. I step out just in time to see Alyssa about to finish crossing the road when out of nowhere a car comes out and hit her.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Noooo..." I cried as I ran into the house to call 911 for this emergency. I dialed the number with my shaking fingers. As I listen to the phone ring I begin to pace the room, I step outside to see if the driver that hit Alyssa was still there. It wasn't so I grabbed Alyssa and brought her to the sidewalk.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Nine one one, What is your emergency?" I hear a lady ask from the other side of the phone line.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"My best friend just got hit and run, by what I think was a drunk driver." I say tears streaming down my face.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, calm down. What is your address?" The nice lady on the phone asks. I state my address, and she says, "Alright, I have notified the ambulance, the police, and the firemen of your current location. I will stay on the line with you until they arrive. Does your friend have a pulse? To check you have to put your head to her chest and listen."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Yes, she does have a pulse, but it is very slow, and not very strong." I say, and I hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance, and soon the noise becomes incredibly loud as the police, ambulance and firemen arrive. I let the lady know, and I hang up the phone. I let the paramedics deal with Alyssa, as I pace around not doing much, but worrying.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I stop by the ambulance and listen to the paramedics talking and I hear one say the words that I was dreading to hear, "She is dead." I ran, I did not listen to anything that anyone said. I run into the house and get Connor who is in his room listening to some really loud music.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Connor, we have to go Alyssa is dead, and I think it is my fault." I tell him, and he looks at me shocked by my statement. Even though he spent a lot of time in his room playing video games, he loved Alyssa so much, we both did. I grabbed him, and a bag of clothes that we both were planning on taking with us on our vacation that we were going to take tomorrow. We leave the house and head into the forest behind our house. On the way some monsters found us, and we would have died if it weren't for the Hunters of Artemis.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Over.<em>

* * *

><p>"End of my story. Until just now I though she was dead." I say as I begin to sob again. Katie comes up to me and embraces me for a while before turning her head and giving me a sweet, loving peck on the lips.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, baby, I am so sorry, I had no clue, you never told me." This is true. I told Katie everything, except for this. I just could not bring myself to even say her name without breaking down into tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"I found it too painful to bring up babe, I should have told you though. I thought I had killed her, well no, for years I blamed myself for her death, I wished that I could go back in time and have her wait for me. The guilt, it had eaten me a live until today, you have no idea how much relief I have Katie, I feel free..." I say, and I guess that is the best way I know how to describe the way I truly feel right now. I look up and I see Alyssa with tears brimming in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Travis. I missed you so much." She says, her voice cracking as she lets her tears spill onto her cheeks. I run up to her, and I hug her spinning her around. Slowly she wipes her tears, and begins to laugh. Her laugh, I missed the way it would chime in my house, and was always so real, and never fake.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alyssa, I thought that I would never see you again, I thought that you were dead. I thought that it was my fault that you died." I tell her. She imperceptibly shakes her head and gives me a look that says, why you were not the one to hit me with a car? It only last for a second but I get her message. "Katie, come here, meet my sister from another mister."<p>

* * *

><p>She comes closer and Alyssa greets her, exclaiming, "Hey I am Alyssa, and I think you have known my brother from another mother for a while already. Nice to meet you Katie."<p>

* * *

><p>I realize that I am still hugging her, but I don't think I will let go until it is absolutely necessary. I see Katie begin to open her mouth to say something, but the dinner bell rings, and I know that it is now time to let go of Alyssa. Katie and I head off walking towards the tables. I know Alyssa and Alex are walking behind us, but I think nothing of it.<p>

* * *

><p>I feel Katie tug on my arm, and when I look at her she points to the entrance. I see a horrific sight. Alex kissing Alyssa, in my rage I angrily burst out, "Oh my Gods. I am going to kill Alex the moment we get in the cabin. He is going to get it for messing with my little sister." I know Alex, and he is a player, but I will just have to deal with him later. I calm myself down and I get in line.<p>

* * *

><p>I grab my dinner, I don't even know that I got, but when I got to the fire pit, I dumped some of my food in and sent thanks to all of the gods for helping me find Alyssa. "Bye Travis, see you at the campfire later on." Katie says before placing a small peck on my lips. I sit down at the Hermes table, and a few minutes later so does Alyssa, followed by Alex.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Alyssa says, "So is this food any good and what is in my cup to drink?" I look at her plate and see that she has piled on the salad, and has a small amount of chicken to go with it. She doesn't look like she is turning anorexic, but I can't help but wonder. Alex and I laugh at her questions.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, the chicken from here is delicious, but I cannot account for the salad." Alex says. Alyssa smiles, and takes a bite from her chicken salad. She smiles again and flashes a thumbs up. "So anyways Alyssa, when do you think your mother will reveal who she is?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know. I hope soon." As she is saying that her dirty, clothes fade, and she is put into a white strapless dress with gold trim. I disapprove Aphrodite, inappropriate choice in clothing, but whatever. Her gold heels are high, making her almost as tall as me. Maybe about an inch shorter than me and I am 5'9" and still growing. Her makeup is also done, and wow how different she looks.<p>

* * *

><p>Around me wolf whistles are heard, I and begin to clap and whistle along with them. Alyssa looks lost, and yet there is a confidence around her that she knows what to do. The clapping dies down, and she sits down at the Aphrodite cabin, Piper the leader making her feel welcome. I sit down and finish my food.<p>

* * *

><p>I turn to Alex to see him staring at Alyssa. "Alex, we need to talk." I say. I see him nod, and I start walking to our cabin. "Look man, I can see that you like Alyssa, but I just can't let you get close to her. I have seen your ways Alex, if I am going to let you anywhere near her you gotta prove to me that you have changed. I just can't stand to see Alyssa upset. You understand." I see him nod, and swallow before speaking.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know how I am Travis. I think I want to change for her. I know I have only known her for one day, but something about the way that she carries herself, and acts around people, man it makes me crazy. I will gain your trust bro. Oh and I am sorry I kissed her, it was a bet that I won." We arrived at our cabin in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>I just don't want her to get hurt, and knowing her if she found out about this conversation she would be a bit mad at me. "This conversation never happened got it man." I tell Alex in a strict voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't worry man, I don't want her to know either it would be bad for the both of us, I can already tell." He says, and I smile knowing that even if he doesn't get to be her boyfriend he would make a good understanding friend for her. With that in mind I lay on my bed, and I crash.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think I liked the way that I ended it. With the brotherly talk and all. Please, please review, if I get to 20 I think I can give that reviewer a surprise, but you must have a fanfiction account, or if not leave an email for me to send you the way I was originally planning on taking this story. YAY, OH and ONE MORE CHARACTER SPOT LEFT, YOU CAN BE AN ANON REVIEWER. BTW check out Alyssa outfit here... alyssa_daughter_aphroditeset?id=56820543#stream_box**  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>Hope<strong>


End file.
